A Kidnappers Day
by Ms.Cullen4Eva
Summary: Isabella swan's grandmother died! Her grandmother was the only family she had left. Now what should she do? Where should she go? Well her questions have already been answered when she got kidnapped...or did they?
1. The Phone Call

Preface

My Phone rang as I was just kicked out of the hospital. I can't believe this was happening. I am truly alone in this shattered world. Why can't I be a perfect child like most of the other kids that have a family to love and care for. I never felt so alone in the world. Is this supposed to be my fate?

"Hello?" I asked. My mind still focusing on my dead grandmother.

"I'm coming for you" A dark deep sinister voice filled the phone. After that, The phone went dead. _What the hell was happening to me? _I thought. _Is this really happening or am I losing my mind?_


	2. This is me

This story is originally by Cullen

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters

* * *

Hiya! I'm Isabella Marie Swan but I only get called Isabella when I'm in trouble, which is never, so I get called Bella. I'm 18 and am a straight A student and I am going to graduate from high school in a couple of months then it's off to college and I've been accepted into Dartmouth, Oxford AND Harvard, where I'm going to become a music teacher or a journalist. Besides that I'm plain and boring, I'm about 5'6" with mahogany hair that goes up to the top of my butt, brown eyes, skinny but not the anorexic kind I have muscles, a heart-shaped face, pale and I'm really strong for a girl my age and despite that you can't really see my muscles which, in a way, is my 'secret weapon', I also live in the small town of Forks, blink and you'll miss it.

My life was almost completely perfect up until a couple of months ago where my life has just gone to the worst spot in hell. My Grandma Swan told me that she has had a cancer in the brain for about 2 years and she didn't have long left, that she wouldn't be with me physically but in my heart, mind and in spirit which killed me even more than the fact that she didn't tell me she was sick. She was the only one I had left ever since that day when I was 4 my mother was getting a divorce from my father but he was still madly in love with her but they both wanted different things. My mother wanted to travel and be in sunny places such as Phoenix and Jacksonville while my father loved the rain and was Chief of Police here so naturally he wanted to stay and my mother wanted to be 'free as a butterfly' as she said and see the sun everyday instead of once in a blue moon.

One day my dad came home from work and found my mum packed and putting both hers and my stuff into her car so he threw all of it out onto the ground and started yelling at her while she stayed calm and when she went inside to get me he backed her up against the living room wall and punched a hole through it right beside her head and she screamed in shock so he kissed her, apologized then shot her in the middle of her forehead and I screamed from where I had been standing on the top of the stairs where I had watched the whole thing, I had started running down the stairs but only got down 2 steps before I fell down the rest of them. When I reached the bottom step I was in excruciating pain all over my body but I stood up and stumbled over to my mothers body, and when I `1reached her I sat down on my knees and put her head onto my tiny lap and started kissing around the bullet hole while crying for her to not be dead and to wake up when I heard my dad "No… I didn't… I love you… how… no, no, no… I'll be with you soon love" then another gun shot sounded and I screamed and ran out of that house as fast as I could and I haven't been anywhere near there again and I also can't be around blood, the rusty smell, the look, I can't even be near the colour red and that's how it's staying. After that I was classed as an orphan until my Grandma Swan let me live with her and even now I remember every detail of what happened on that day.

I started high school a couple of years later where I was classed as 'the hottest piece of ass in all of Washington' by all of the boys but in year 10 was when the school got a new kid, Jacob Black, he was funny, smart, sexy, tall, muscular and selfless and we got to know each other and started dating a month after he had arrived. We dated for 8 months before he moved to the La Push reservation and met a girl, Renesmée I think her name was, and they started dating after about 3 months and they're still together today and Jacob and I became best friends and we tell each other everything and I'm ecstatic for him that he found someone good enough for him and not some plain, boring girl like me but he was the only relationship that I have ever been in. Me and Jacob dating got all the boys at school asking me out and annoying me so much that I had to take refuge in the library, which is quite nice seeing as I _love_ books and music plus it's also like a teenagers kryptonite unless they need to enter to get a book for a subject or if their class is in there for the lesson, in which case they're out in a flash. But now that we are near graduation all of the guys have backed off, well all but one… Michael Newton or Mike as everyone calls him and he never gives up or gets the hint so I just ignore him 24 hours a day 7 days a week, but I'm not going to get started on him.

_This_ is me.


	3. Imagination or Reality

This is my first fanfiction soo please be nice but i will endure all of your critism

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters

* * *

Chapter 2- Imagination or Reality?

I was so tired and sore from sleeping in the hospital chair for the past 2 days with perverted doctors and jealous nurses, although why they are jealous has me stumped, at the time I just shrugged it off as I held my grandma's hand tightly. It's late at night and I had just arrived at my house not that long ago and I was now lying on my stomach across the backseats of my car trying to find a tiny key on the floor on the opposite side of the car and I was so comfortable that I started falling asleep but as soon as I was nearly asleep I started seeing grandma Swan behind my lids so I slapped myself and it hurt but at least I'm awake. You see grandma had passed away around lunch time and she gave me possession of everything she owns and gave me her wedding and engagement rings and put them on my pointer finger on my left hand and I made a vow then that I wouldn't let them out of my sight and I would never take them off. I stayed sat on the edge of her bed, holding her dead body, her cold hand until they sent me home to rest not an hour ago. I started falling asleep again so I slapped myself harder and it stung like crazy so I hopped out of the car deciding to grab the key tomorrow morning but when I was out of the car I shut the door just as a black van with heavily tinted windows come flying around the corner and towards me so I grabbed my bag off of the ground and bolted towards my front door and I sped up just as the van stopped in the gutter in front my place. I reached the front door but fumbled with the front door key and I quickly looked over my shoulder to see a huge, bulky man dressed in black and with a beanie covering his face besides his eyes, nose and mouth jump out the back of the van and smile… wickedly? at me just as I got the key into the door and I turned the key and opened my door and slipped inside my house and a slight breeze whooshed past me but I thought nothing of it as I slammed the front door and did up the chain lock and the door lock.

I sighed as I turned around to go into the kitchen and have something to eat before going to bed and deciding to have a shower in the morning when I jumped back startled and scared as I saw the guy who hopped out of the van, which was still parked out the front of the house, I looked frantically between the man and the still locked front door trying to figure out how he got past without me seeing him pass me or feeling him go past me "I'm a ninja" the man said and just as I was about to run away I decided that it was just a figment of my imagination because of my lack of sleep and food so I just walked past him and to the kitchen where I grabbed a granola bar and swallowed 2 painkillers with a glass of water before I walked up to my room and shut the door before I took off my shoes and got changed into a purple singlet with a flannel over the top and some sweats before I snuggled into the inviting warmth and comfort of my bed and when I was nearly asleep I heard my bedroom door open and the strange man from earlier walk into my room soundlessly so I sat up and tied my hair up in a loose bun while I turned on my bedside lamp as I stared wide-eyed at the man who was now standing at the end of my bed "Can't I get a mental break" I sighed covering my face with my hands while flopping back onto my pillows but hit my head on the headboard instead "OW!" I yelped as I turned and glared at the headboard for a minute while rubbing the back of my head. I sighed as I turned back around to look at the man who I expected to be at the end of my bed but was right beside me "Okay…" I said awkwardly before I shuffled to the other side of my bed and turned on my side so I was facing my closet when all of sudden he was in front of me "Holy-" I started but was suddenly cut off by a hard, icy cold hand covering my mouth and I tried swatting it away but it wouldn't budge "guhty ohph meeeeah" I tried to speak but it came out as a muffled mess because of the hand covering my mouth, the hand was removed "What?" the man asked cocking his head to the side "I said 'get off me' oh and now that I can speak… What the _hell_!?" I asked hopping out of bed and walking around him to face his back and placed my hands tightly on my hips as he turned around to face me "I'm so sorry for all of this" the man said taking a step towards me but I took one backwards at the same time before I turned and walked over to my wooden childhood rocking chair and sat down and it groaned at the added weight as I sat "I can't even sleep… I can't even think…I'm so messed up at the moment and do you know why?" I asked rhetorically "No… why?" the man asked "Because my grandma Swan, my life, the only one I can or could trust, the only one who truly listened to me or truly cared about me… died today and I just get back home from being at the hospital holding her dead body, her hand since lunch, only for my mind to be imagining some giant ass guy dressed in black, face covered and all, apologizing for something that hasn't happened or isn't happening and I'm telling said guy about my grandma dying today and me being the only one she had left and her being the only one I had left and will ever have in this fucked up world" I cried standing up from the rocking chair and I realised that I just said all that to an imaginary guy 'Wow I must be going crazy' I thought, mentally shaking my head while walking down to the kitchen where I grabbed another glass of water and once I had finished the glass of water I put the cup in the sink before splashing my face with water before jumping up onto the kitchen counter and I just sat there focusing on my breathing until I felt a nagging feeling that I was being watched so I jumped off the counter and looked around me but I couldn't see anything and to find that I was still alone. Scared for myself I dashed upstairs and burst into my room and grabbed my backpack and put my dream-catcher that Jacob got me as a 4 month anniversary, my toothbrush, my orange & mango body wash along with my favourite strawberry and freesia shampoo and conditioner, my favourite top, jeans and boots, my aqua and purple polka dot bikini and my favourite dress and in a large bag I put all 10 pairs of converse sneakers and put my sunnies (sunglasses) on the top of my head.

After I was done packing I got changed into a blue long-sleeved form fitting top, black lace bra with matching panties and dark black ripped skinny jeans with brown ankle boots with a 1 inch heel. Once I was dressed I grabbed my bags and walked over to my rocking chair and kissed the top of it "Good-bye grandma Swan… I love you" I said and turned around to make my way to grab my keys then go to my car and head to the airport to go to Jacksonville when I suddenly collapsed and landed straight into the rocking chair and the last thing I saw two men walking towards me with what looked like greedy expressions before I clung onto the darkness just wishing it were death and not wanting to let it go.

**AN:/ I'm still going to post this weekend never-the-less so I hope I get some reviews and I hope you all liked this chapter :) :)**

**Love ya,**

** 4Eva XOXO**


	4. Where Am I

This is my first fanfiction soo please be nice but i will endure all of your critism

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters

* * *

**Chapter 3- Where am I?**

When I woke up the first thing I saw was a net canopy above my head and I sat up so fast I had to lie back down and shut my eyes because I became light-headed. When I recovered I opened my eyes and sat up slower and took in the unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a cream coloured room and placed in one of the corners was a make-up desk with a mirror and beside it were big double doors, which I was too scared to find out what was inside, and on the ground at the end of the bed lyed a black and white shaggy rug. Beside me was a little bedside table with a lamp on top and 3 little draws. On the wall closest to the other side of the bed held nothing but shelves from top to bottom filled with books and music, but it was mainly books, made me feel like I had died and gone to heaven. Over by a singular door, which I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that, that door led to the rest of wherever I am, was an expensive looking white stereo which sat beside a writing desk with paper and stationary on top. I hopped off the bed and cautiously made my way over to the double doors, when I got to the doors I opened them slowly and what I had feared but the size was not what I had expected, it was a walk-in-wardrobe the size of my bedroom at my home _and_ it was already full! I quickly shut the doors and looked over at the huge bed that I had been on just before; it was massive with gold and black sheets and pillows neatly made. I backed away from the closet, the bed and the singular door until my back hit the furthest corner in the room which just so happened to be the darkest, I slid down the wall and tucked my legs into my chest and my head into my knees and started rocking back and forth as images from before I blacked out flashed through m mind like a movie as I wished for death to come take me over and over again.

I don't know how long I sat there rocking back and forth wishing for death and I didn't hear anything but my racing heart and my ragged breaths "No-one should be wishing for death Bella… especially not someone as pretty and smart as you" I jumped at the sound of the persons voice as I hadn't even noticed someone come in or that I had been saying my pleas out loud, I looked up and saw the huge man from my home "H-how d-do you know m-my name?" I asked shakily "Doesn't matter…" the man paused for a couple of minutes "My name is Emmett" the man said as he took off his mask and to say I was shocked would be a lie, I was beyond shocked, in front of me was a handsome man with short curly black hair, gold eyes, childish features along with some killer dimples "B-Bella" I said looking down at my knees "Did you take me?" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek and landed soundlessly on my knee "I wouldn't say take… more like repositioning you to your correct future" the man, Emmett said and I looked up at him "What?" I asked "I am helping you find your soul mate" Emmett smiled and I laughed in his face "Yeah right!" I laughed before turning serious "And what if I don't _want_ to meet my 'soul mate'?" I questioned using air quotes for soul mate "Well then you'll meet him without a choice" Emmett smirked "Look enough with all these games and just let me go back home, back to school so I can graduate and go to college and LIVE MY LIFE!" I yelled the last 3 words and stood up and walked around him and sat down on the edge of the bed and closed my eyes before flopping backwards onto the bed and I listened as hard as I could and I faintly heard Emmett get up and come over towards me "I'm not playing any games, I'm being dead serious and this is your life now and your going to live it" he said from in front of me so I sat up and looked up at his intimidating form "You know as much as you _look_ intimidating your just a teddy bear underneath, soft, cuddly and cute" I said and then I was being pulled off the bed to stand in front of him "You will _not_ compare me to a teddy bear and I'm nothing like one on the inside… I'm the same inside and out! Besides you don't even know me" Emmett said "That maybe true but you don't know a thing about me so if I were you I'd let me go and we never mention or think about this ever again" I said trying to pull out of his grip "I suggest you get yourself off of me" I said clenching my hands into fists and he just laughed in my face "And what are _you_ going to do if I don't?" Emmett asked and I growled at him "This" I said and punched him square in the jaw with everything I had, which could knock out the current chief of Police in Forks who used to be a kick-boxer 10 years prior to becoming an officer and I know this because he taught me how to fight and defend myself and he had asked me to punch him with everything I had and so I did and it knocked him out for about an hour and we never did punches since, but when I punched Emmett there was a loud 'CRACK!' that filled the room and I screamed out as an excruciating pain shot through my arm from my fist and I looked up at Emmett with teary eyes and saw the tiniest crack in his cheek but it was gone as soon as it had appeared and he growled at me as I tried to unclench my fist but I couldn't because every time I moved it a tiny bit I screamed out in pain.

Suddenly I was being thrown over a shoulder and the person started walking towards the singular door and I kicked and punched his back with my good hand as I screamed "Oh shut up! And stop kicking" Emmett boomed "No and NO!" I replied still trying to get out of his grip and off his shoulder and we were soon at the bottom of a staircase and that's when this place seemed overly familiar and I was soon dumped onto a couch with Emmett glaring hard at me but I glared harder and I saw his eyes turn from anger to scared 'Good I scared the big teddy' I thought smugly but I soon stopped glaring and looked around the room I was in which looked a lot like a living room but it was covered in dust. I stood up and walked over to what looked like a picture frame but was covered so thick in dust that I couldn't be sure, I started wiping off the dust and dusted it completely clean before I held it up to look at it "No" I whispered under my breath and dropped the picture, it was a picture of my mother and father holding the baby version of me in their arms smiling so wide it must have hurt and my mother was smiling at my dad as she held me and my dad had one of his arm around her waist and was playing with my hand with his other one, I listened to the glass shatter at my feet and I just stared straight ahead in horror and unconsciously started walking back until I hit something cold and hard "Now why did you break that… this isn't even my place" I heard Emmett tisk from behind me but I didn't answer before I was running out the front door and I turned around and looked at the front of the house that I had never been anywhere near since that day "No… that asshole" I said before running into the forest crying I faintly heard Emmett running after me but I didn't care at the moment and I soon stopped to catch my breath but kept walking until I tripped over a tree branch and face planted the ground below but I didn't get up, I just cried and cried until I was suddenly being lifted into someone's warm arms "Hey, hey… don't cry" a calming husky voice said and he just let me cry into his shoulder until I finally calmed down which was when I looked up at his face…

**AN:/ Oooooh! I wonder who found Bella... maybe Emmett caught up to her, maybe someone... worse? Wait until the next update and you'll find out ;) ;) don't forget to REVEIW! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Love ya,  
**

** 4Eva**


	5. Just a Great Best Friend

This is my first fanfiction soo please be nice but i will endure all of your critism

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters

* * *

**AN:/ Hello! I was thinking and I came up with a new update schedule... I'll still update on Fridays, and Mondays. I hope you enjoy this chapter... not that good but hey... I'm trying... REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Such a great best friend**

"Jacob?" I asked at the same time he asked "Bella?" "Oh Jacob" I said hugging him tight and best as I could with one hand "Hey Bells, what are you doing out here… crying?" Jacob asked and I just shook my head and wiped my eyes with my good hand "Can we go to your place… I'll tell you there" I added sniffling when I saw him about to say something "Yeah… sure… come on" Jacob said and helped me up and he carried me back to his place despite my protests although it helped to avoid my hand from being hurt further.

When we reached his place we walked inside and sat down in the living room "So… How's Renesmée?" I asked "She's good… I want to ask her to marry me when we get out of high school" Jacob said smiling to himself "Congratulations! I sincerely hope she says yes… although I highly doubt she would have a reason to say no" I laughed half heartedly "Yeah… thank-you" Jacob said then shook his head "That's cheating! Now tell me… why were you in the woods… crying?" Jacob asked and I took a deep breath and let it out slowly "Well first things first, what's the date?" I asked because I really needed to know how long I was out for "Um… the 12th" Jacob asked confused "3 DAYS!" I yelled and Jacob visibly flinched "Oh my god I'm so sorry Jacob…" I said looking down to my lap "It's ok… now can you tell me?" Jacob asked

I slowly nodded "But only if we can watch Lion King ½ and Lion King 2" I said looking at him playfully "Sure" he chuckled and I sighed "Well… 3 days ago grandma Swan died around lunch time" I heard Jacob gasp beside me and I brought my fist, which I still couldn't unclench, up to my chest and I sighed before continuing "Anyway… I held her hand all day even after she had died and then I was told to go home and rest so that's what I did but when I hopped out of the car I saw a black van with heavily tinted windows fly around the corner and come towards me so I locked the car and bolted towards the house but when I got to the door I fumbled with trying to get the key in the lock and I took a quick look behind me when I saw a huge, bulky guy jump out and smile wickedly at me just as I got the key inside the lock and I opened my door and slipped inside and slammed the door shut behind me and did both of the locks and when I turned around to go eat something then go to bed because I had been in the hospital for the 2 days prior, anyway when I turned around I saw the guy that hopped out of the van right behind me…" I told Jacob all about what had happened and I told him that I punched him but hid my hand behind my back but when I got to earlier where he found me I had my back on my lap "Now can I ask you something?" I asked Jacob looking down at my hand "Anything" Jacob said "What were _you_ doing in the woods and how did you find me?" I asked and Jacobs face fell a bit "Well I wasn't originally in the woods, I was along the tree line just out for a walk but then I heard crying so I instantly came looking for who was crying and to see if they needed help" Jacob said "I'm so glad you did… I think he had started chasing me" I shuddered at the thought "Well lets get watching some lions huh?" Jacob asked and I giggled as he stood up and put Lion King ½ on and sat back down beside me and he arm around my shoulders and rubbed my arm in a comforting gesture.

"I love Rafiki!" I said as said baboon popped up on the screen and Jacob laughed at my child like behaviour towards the movie and sang along with me when they broke out in a song but he did it in a goofy voice and I did in a failed opera and we pissed ourselves laughing after every song and when Lion King 2 finished we were tired so he lied down on my lap and I ran my fingers (on my good hand) through his hair and put my head on the back cushions and fell asleep like that with my last thought being 'I have such a great best friend/ex-boyfriend'.

**Hope you like It! I know, I know i could do better but just wait until the next chapter,**

**Love,**

** 4Eva**


	6. Free As a Butterfly

This is my first fanfiction soo please be nice but i will endure all of your critism

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters

* * *

**AN:/ Hello! I know this chapter might suck but please just review what you think...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When I woke up I felt different, I wasn't on the couch and there wasn't a warm head in my lap and no short soft hair in between my fingers instead my hands touching palm to palm under my face and I wasn't in the unusual comfort of Jacob's squishy bed instead I was lying down on a large bed which felt like I was on a really comfortable cloud and I was covered in silk sheets

"How the hell can she of gotten away from you?! You're a freaking vampire for gods' sake! How can you forget that?!" I faintly heard two people yelling at each other but I ignored what they were saying and rolled over and tried to fall back asleep when my eyes snapped open.

I'm not at Jacob's place anymore! How did that happen? As I thought about that I sat up and tucked my legs into my chest, closed my eyes and started banging my head against my knees getting harder and harder each time "Stop that" a soft, velvety voice said but I ignored it and banged my head as hard as I could against my knees repeatedly until two strong, icy cold hands grabbed either side of my face as I about to bang my head again and I groaned after a couple of minutes of trying to continue to bang my head but failed "I said stop that!" the voice said "Does it look like I care" I said keeping my eyes shut tightly as I tried to pull his hands off my face with all the force I could muster with my one good hand but it didn't budge "No but I don't care what you want or don't want at the moment, I'm trying to protect you from yourself so I suggest you stop trying to hit your head against your knees" the voice said "HA!" I shouted "Yeah right!" I said trying to pull away from the person but he wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me roughly into his cold chest and my eyes flew open in shock but I only saw his chest "Get off me" I said trying to pry his arm off me with my good hand and I looked away from him as I tried to pry him off of me "Now… what happened here?" he asked teasingly as he grabbed my wrist just above my sore hand "Shut up and leave me ALONE!" I yelled and pulled my hand free and wriggled out of his grip and I ran to the other side of the room and sat down pulling my legs up and put my sore hand gently between my legs and my chest and as I looked at him for the first time and gasped softly at what I saw. Stood before me was a Greek god a man about 6'2", pale, messy bronze hair, lean, sharp jaw and cheek bones, full pinkish lips, topaz eyes and long, slender fingers, like he played the piano _a lot_.

As I was appraising his physical features he had moved towards me and was now squatting in front of me "You seem scared… of me?" he asked and I shook my head "then what?" he asked and I shook my head again "Come on… tell me" he pleaded in a soft voice and I was very tempted to tell but I just shook my head and rested the side of my face against my knees and I felt the tears start to slowly fall out of my eyes and across my nose and underneath my opposite eye then drop onto my jeans and I quickly wiped them away not wanting to cry in front of this… this… thing "Just go" I whispered "What?" this man said "I said just GO!" I yelled at him but he didn't move so I did, I stood up and walked out the balcony doors, although I didn't take any interest in what the room looked like, but I heard him walk up behind me and saw out of the corner of my eye him lean his butt against the balcony rail but I stayed looking out at the forest and the birds that cuddled into each others side "Where am I?" I asked after about 5 minutes of just silence between us two "You're home" the man answered "No I'm not… I'm at some strangers place, kidnapped… my home is in Forks with my friends and my house… this is just something I've been forced into… a life I'm not sure I want to live" I said softly as a lone tear slid down my cheek "Home is where the heart is" the man said "Yes and mine is dead" I said shutting my eyes "Besides I'm talking to a complete stranger who thinks I'm at home" I said and watched a butterfly come towards me so I stayed as still as possible and landed on my nose and I went cross-eyed as I watched it.

It slowly flap its' wings a couple times before it flew off "I sometimes wish I was a butterfly… I also remember my mother saying to my father that she wanted to be as free as a butterfly, before..." I stopped mid sentence as I didn't want to recall those events again, I sighed before turning to face the man still leaning against the balcony rail "You are free, if you want to be" he said softly moving closer to me and pulling me into a hug but I wriggled myself out and faced the forest again "I don't even know the first thing about you" I said calmly although on the inside I was screaming my head off "My name is Edward" the man said "I'm Bella" I answered looking at him from the corner of my eye "So what did you do to your hand?" Edward asked "Well… A guy tried to kidnap me and his excuse was, and this is funny as, and I quote 'repositioning you to your correct future' and 'I am helping you find your soul mate' I just laughed in his face and told him to get lost, basically" I laughed humourlessly "What was his name?" Edward asked frowning "Ah… Emmett I think… yeah Emmett that's it" I said "Anyway I punched him square in the side of his face" I said and rubbed my wrist of my sore hand "And now I can't open it… at least I did some damage… he got a small crack where I punched him but it disappeared quickly no scar no nothing" I said astonished "Oh…" Edward said dumbfounded "Edward?" I asked turning around to face him "Yes?" Edward asked "Where am I? Honestly" I pleaded with him with my eyes and my voice had a slightly desperate tone to it "Outside of Forks" Edward said and I knew that that was the closest to an answer that I was going to get so I dropped it "Do you… know… Emmett?" I asked softly while looking down "Sadly yes" Edward answered and then left without a sound and I walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

A couple of minutes later my door opened "You called?" Emmett sang and I glared at him "No but now that your here Emmett… when you took me… did you take my bags with me?" I asked and he nodded like a 4-year-old child who just got asked if they wanted some ice-cream and I laughed at him "Teddy bear" I mumbled under my breath "Am not!" Emmett yelled and I jumped 'Guess I didn't say that as low as I had thought' I thought to myself "Ok, ok… can you please get them for me?" I asked and he looked at me suspiciously "I'm not going to do anything with clothes, shoes, body wash, shampoo and conditioner, a toothbrush and a dream-catcher now am I?" I asked looking at him with a 'you have to ask' expression "Um… no?" Emmett asked like it was the hardest question in existence "NO!" I yelled while laughing and he finally got what I was asking and left and came back in just over 30 seconds "What? Were they right outside the door?" I asked incredulously and he looked confused and cocked his head to the side "Never mind" I sighed "Can I just have them?" I asked reaching out towards my 2 bags and they were right beside me in a flash "Ah… thanks?" I said unsure as I opened my backpack and took out my body wash and shampoo and conditioner along with my toothbrush then I took out my dream-catcher and put it at the top of the bed then grabbed my favourite top which was a beautiful midnight blue in colour, my favourite pair of jeans which were a pair of denim skinny jeans with rips over the right knee and left thigh and also my favourite pair of midnight blue flats.

After I grabbed my toiletry stuff and placed my clothes out onto the bed I turned to Emmett who had watched me get my stuff out of the bag "Where's the bathroom?" I asked and he pointed to a blurry glass door right beside double doors which no doubt were the wardrobe "Thank-you… now please go" I said and shooed him out of the room and grabbed my pair of dark blue lace bra and black lace panties and put them on top of my clothes and walked into the bathroom with my toiletries.

After I washed my hair and body I felt high on the wonderful smells of my body wash and shampoo and conditioner mixed together, it just smells, for lack of better words, mouth-watering, and when I 'sobered up' I jumped out and wrapped the big fluffy towel around my body but it unfortunately ended at my upper-thigh. I grabbed the small towel and wrapped my hair up in it then cleaned my teeth and sprayed on some anti-persperant and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed only to be greeted by Edward standing there staring me up and down like I was a piece of meat then his eyes stayed glued to my chest and I cleared my throat "Done staring?" I asked taking my hair out of the towel and put the towel underneath my hair and around the back of my neck "Um… sorry" Edward said but we both knew that he wasn't sorry "Sure you are…" I said walking around him and grabbed my clothes but when I bent the tiny amount to get my clothes I felt the towel move up and if you look at a certain angle you would get the perfect view of my ass. At that same moment I also felt a pair eyes on me and I looked behind me only to find Edward staring at my ass so I took the towel from around my neck and covered my ass and Edward's eyes immediately went to my face "Told you that you weren't sorry" I said walking back into the bathroom and got dressed and when I came out I saw him talking in hushed tones with some blonde guy around 22 and with honey eyes "Hello random" I said with a small sarcastic smile "Are you the one here to tell me that I can go _home_?" I asked with a small amount hope "No… I'm here to look at your hand" the man said "I don't think so" I said pulling my hand against my chest "Unless you're here to tell me that I can go back to my place and continue going to school so I can graduate, go to college then from there either one of the 2 jobs choices I have planned, then you can piss off" I said and walked out onto the balcony and shut the doors behind me then sat down and slid my legs under the big-ish gap under the balcony rail and started swinging my legs slowly while I just listened to the sound of the forest, listening to the birds singing, the deer prancing fairly close to the tree line, the sound of a flowing river close by.

I stayed out here just relaxing, listening and I watched the sunset behind all the numerous trees of the forest and I stayed for hours after and I ignored the food that was left right beside me to eat, I just pushed it away but only grabbed the bread which I broke up, with lots of difficulty, and fed to the little birds below and I even had some hopping around me as I fed them and I laughed as I watched two tiny birds roll around and over each other as they tried to get the one piece of bread so I broke another slice off and personally fed it to the one that was loosing the 'battle'. "Are you going to come in anytime soon?" Edward asked for the millionth time "I'll come in whenever the hell I want" I snapped then suddenly I was pulled up so that I was standing and was turned to face Edward who looked angry as hell I looked over my shoulder and watched as all the birds flew away as fast as they could some even bumping into each other once in the air in their hast to get away "Look what you did" I yelled "I don't give a shit" Edward growled and dragged me inside "Yes you do and I'll do whatever the hell I want to, whether you like it or not!" I yelled as I was thrown onto the bed "I don't think so" Edward said angrily "Looks like someone's a bit pissy" I said and rolled over on the bed and jumped off the other side and walked over to the book shelf and grabbed the first book I touched and jumped back onto the bed and read the title and I was almost jumping with joy because I had grabbed one of my favourite books, Wuthering Heights, I started reading and ignored everyone, aka. Edward, and just zoned out as I read page after page of this familiar book. Suddenly the book was taken out of my hands "Hey!" I yelled annoyed "Are you even listening to me?" Edward asked outraged "Should I be?" I asked back "Yes" Edward yelled "Well then… no" I said and snatched the book back and continued reading until it was taken out of my hands and thrown onto the bedside table and Edward sat on top of me so that he was straddling my lap "Listen hard and listen good, you will do as I say, you will not ignore me when I'm talking to you and you will not back chat… do you understand?" Edward asked pinning my hands above my head and I stuck my tongue out at him but I didn't expect him to grab my tongue between his teeth then start kissing me!

I tried to keep my mouth shut but he just got one hand to hold both of my wrists and opened my mouth up by force with his now free hand but I just pulled away from him and turned my head to the side "Go away" I whispered as my eyes filled up with tears "Another thing to add to the list, you will _not_ tell _me_ what to do" Edward said before grabbing my chin and pulling my head towards him so I was staring into his eyes and he stared into mine but it felt like he was staring into my soul "One thing… I do as I please" I said trying to get my hands free "And I said go away" I whispered going limp as a tear rolled down the side of my face and into my hairline and I shut my eyes tight and wished for death.

Edward hopped off me and I rolled over and took in a deep shaky breath "What are you going to do to me?" I asked but all I heard was silence so I looked behind me and sighed when there wasn't anyone in the room so I decided to _try_ get some sleep. After about an hour of not being able to sleep I grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders and walked out onto the balcony and put my arms on the rail and took a deep breath and closed my eyes and started singing a song I had made when I was around 10 in my head.

_You tucked me in turned out the light,_

_Kept me safe and sound at night,_

_Little girls depend on things like that,_

_Brush my teeth, combed my hair,_

_Had to drive me everywhere,_

_You were always there when I looked back,_

_You had to do it all alone, make a living a home,_

_Must have been as hard as it could be,_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night,_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out bright,_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me,_

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder, who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream,_

_Wish you may and wish you might, don't you worry hold on tight,_

_I promise you there will come a day,_

_Butterfly Fly Away,_

_Butterfly Fly Away,_

_Got your wings, now you can't stay,_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true,_

_Butterfly Fly Away,_

_You've been waiting for this day,_

_All along you've known just what to do,_

_Butterfly, butterfly, butterfly, butterfly fly away,_

_Butterfly fly away,_

_Butterfly fly away._

As I finished I sighed and watched as the few butterflies that came over to me as I sung flew away I sighed again before turning around with my head down as my eyes filled with tears and I sunk down to the floor and tucked my legs up to my chest and I broke out in sobs as I remembered teaching that song to grandma Swan and then her singing it to me when I couldn't sleep and sometimes we would just sit on my bed singing, I remembered her singing it to me just before she shut her eyes and died with a smile on her face, it all just made me cry harder and I cried till I eventually fell asleep like that.

**Hope you like It! I know, I know I could do better but just wait until the next chapter,Review if you want it! ^_^**

**Love,**

** 4Eva**


	7. You Saved Me

This is my first fanfiction soo please be nice but i will endure all of your critism

Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters

* * *

**AN:/ Hello! THIS IS MY SECOND TIME I AM WRITING A FAN FICTION I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS STORY IS GOING BUT...**

* * *

**AN:/Okay so here is the next chapter but before you read it I want to give you a heads up about Edward… I am a COMPLETE 1,000,000% Team Edward… I mean I am frigging **_**married**_** to him… anyway… so Edward seems like a bit of a jerk but I PROMISE that he will become better… he just needs to **_**try**_** to show whose boss… I've already given too much away but I just wanted you to know… thank-you to everyone who reviewed**

**Chapter 6- You saved me!**

When I woke up I was tucked into the bed and my face felt hot so I went into the bathroom and splashed my face with some cold water then looked at my reflection in mirror and I looked like a mess, my hair all over the place, my eyes red and puffy and I was pale as a sheet of paper so I jumped into the shower and turned the water on as hot as I could stand and washed my body and hair and shaved my legs before rinsing of all the soap and stuff and hopping out where I wrapped a towel around my body and brushed my hair before putting it up in a high ponytail with a side fringe of to the right side of my face before walking out and walking over to the double doors and I flung them before inside and looked at all the designer clothes and shoes before I grabbed a plain white bra and panties set then I decided on a grey lace long-sleeved shirt and threw a plain greyish white short sleeved shirt over the top and put on a pair of black boot cut skinny jeans and I put some 3 inch heel knee high boots on underneath. I walked out of the wardrobe and put the towel back in the bathroom before plopping onto the bed and I sat cross-legged facing the headboard and reached out and grabbed my dream-catcher and put it close to my heart before pulling it away and admiring the hand stitched craft and all the different colours that usually wouldn't go together but in this design looked perfect, intricate and delicate so that's how I handled it, with care "I miss you" I whispered to the dream-catcher and pressed my lips softly to the rim of it before putting it back on the headboard where I just sat staring at it.

Minutes or even hours passed before I finally got up and walked out onto the balcony and I looked around and I spotted something moving in the forest so I tried to focus on it and I soon saw the head of a huge russet wolf pop out of the tree line and I smiled at it but it… smiled back? I was so confused but as I was about to wave it over I heard my door open but I ignored it and watched sadly as the wolf disappeared deep into the forest faster than I could follow it with my eyes "Good morning Bella" I heard behind me and I just nodded in greeting before walking back into the room and sitting down at the little study desk that was neatly placed against a wall "How was your sleep?" Edward asked "Ok" I answered deciding that from now on I'll answer as little as I could or with one worded answers "Well that's good" Edward said "What do you want?" I asked "Who said I wanted anything?" Edward asked back "Because you're in here" I said playing with a pencil that was sat on the top of the desk "Oh… isn't a guy allowed to talk to you?" Edward asked and I laughed humourlessly "Your funny" I said sarcastically still playing with the pencil "And if it's a guy like you talking to me than… no, you can't talk to me" I said grabbing a random sheet of paper and started doing little spirals and squiggly lines and other random stuff like that on it "What's that supposed to mean?" Edward asked "Exactly that" I said before hopping up and walking over to the door "And now that you have come in for you 'daily visit' you can now leave" I said using air quotes for daily visit before opening the door for him to leave "Don't let the door hit you on the way out" I said with a sort of bitchy smile, because if they want to take me away from my life and my friends and family then they'll be dealing with the major bitch inside of me and I hate using it "I remember telling you yesterday that you will not tell me what to do" Edward said "And I said that I do as I please which at the moment is kicking you out of this room" I said and paused "Besides what are _you_ going to do to me if I 'disobey' you? Huh?" I asked placing my hands on my hips "You don't want to know" Edward said while glaring at me "Yeah, whatever" I said rolling my eyes "Look if you won't leave then I will" I said and raced out of the door and slammed it shut after me then ran for my life down stairs and out the front or back door I couldn't tell, but as I was running I noticed this 'house' was mainly made of glass and antiques.

I got out the front door just as a car pulled into the driveway so I bee-line into the woods and kept running until suddenly I banged into something freezing cold and hard as stone and fell backwards and landed flat on my bum with slight 'plop' sound and I looked up to see Edward staring down at me in pure anger, I scrambled back and when my back hit a tree I scrambled up to my feet and walked around the tree still watching Edward as he slowly advanced on me, growling, until I suddenly felt a soft fur against my back and I slowly turned to see the huge russet wolf from before and it was bigger than I thought, it was bigger than a horse when it stood to its full height, I smiled sadly at it and looked behind me to see Edward glaring at the wolf "Leave… now! You have no business here _dog_" Edward growled but spat out the word 'dog' as if it were a bad taste in his mouth and the wolf growled back louder "Ha! She's mine, not yours… she used to be" Edward told the wolf and the wolf growled and took a step towards Edward while I was really confused when Edward said that I used to be the wolf's I started backing away when I bumped into another freezing, stone hard body, I turned to see Emmett standing there and I backed back up quickly to the wolf and glared at Edward as the wolf lowered his head for me to hop onto his back I uncertainly started to climb onto the wolf's back when suddenly I was grabbed around the waist and pulled into someone's arms and I didn't know this person that was running at an inhuman speed and he was still breathing evenly "What are you?" I screamed "A vampire, darlin'" said a southern accented voice "A what!" I screeched "You heard me darlin' I'm a vampire… we all are" he smirked then suddenly he was tackled to the ground by the russet wolf and I crawled as far away from him as possible and jumped onto the wolf's back without a single hesitation this time and held on tight as he growled at the vampire before he took of running through the woods and I had to keep my eyes tightly shut but couldn't help look behind me to see if they were following but a couple of meters back I saw Edward running towards us and when he saw me looking at him and he ran his thumb across his throat in a slitting motion and I gulped and turned around and buried my head into the middle of the wolf's shoulders and he sped up and soon we were crossing the border of the La Push reservation.

"If you can understand me nod your head" I asked feeling like an idiot I mean I'm talking to a _wolf!_ The wolf nodded his head and I gasped "Can you please take me to Jacob Black's place?" I asked and the wolf hesitated but turned down Jacob's street and soon stopped at the front steps of Jacob's house and I hopped off the wolf's back and kissed his nuzzle before running up the steps up to the front door I was about to knock when "Bella!" I heard the familiar husky voice call from behind me and I whipped around to see Jacob running towards me and I stumbled towards him and fell into his arms and he wrapped his arms around my torso and held me tight and I broke down in his arms "It's ok… your with me now and I won't let you out of my sight… ever" Jacob vowed "I love you" I said and burying my face in his shoulder "I love you too Bells" Jacob said**(AN:/** **you know when you tell your best friends that you love them but its not 'love' love, it's just friend love that's what it's like with these two when they say I love you) **and carried me inside and placed me on the couch and we curled up on the couch and just relaxed "Thank-you so much Jacob" I whispered "What for?" Jacob asked and I snuggled into him further "For always being there for me… even after we… you know… broke up" I said and stared blankly ahead and felt a warm finger curl under my chin and pull my face towards his "It's because I love you, as a friend and sister… I don't want anything to happen to you… you are the closest person to me, the one person who knows all my secrets but…" Jacob trailed off "But what?" I asked "I need to show you something but promise me you won't get scared or run away… I'm telling you and showing you because you are the closest person to me and I don't want to loose you… wherever those… _leeches_… take you I'll bring you back" Jacob said "I promise Jacob… I love you too" I said and Jacob pulled me up from the couch and we walked out the backyard and I waited in the doorway and he walked out onto the grass and took his shirt off then suddenly he burst into this huge russet wolf

I stood there staring, contemplating what I was going to feel about this, I'm happy that he trusts me enough with this but I'm not sure whether or not I'm scared… I promised I wouldn't run… It finally clicked properly what he was… _who_ he was "Oh my god… that was you who saved me?" I asked and the wolf nodded as my vision went blurry "Thank-you so much!" I said and ran up to the wolf and hugged it tight to me and he put his head on my shoulder and hugged me back and we stayed like that for about 5 minutes before I went inside and got him a pair of shorts for him to put on. I walked back out to Jacob and put his shirt and new pants into his mouth which I couldn't help but laugh as I did so and he laughed when he had his mouth opened and waiting for me to put the clothes into his mouth but once they were in he ran behind the tree line and went behind a tree and I assumed that he turned back into a human and put his clothes on because he soon came back over to me dressed and human.

We walked inside together and then plopped onto the couch with a sigh "So how were the clothes? Taste alright?" I asked joking and he chuckled "Absolutely delightful" Jacob joked back and I turned on some music with a smile and sang along to that for hours until we fell asleep but this time Jacob stayed half awake while I went into a deep slumber.


	8. Punishment

**AN:/ Thanks to all of you who reviewed on my last chapter :) I took the advise and I hope this chapter is a bit more easy to read... anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter but WARNING!: There is going to be some violence but minimal swearing in this chapter... I am a 1,000,000% Team Edward gurl! I love everything about him so it was kind of difficult to write this chapter... actually it's hard to write this story... I have my reasons about why all this is happening and you'll find more about Bella's past and how the Cullen's are involved later on in this story... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

**Love ya,  
4Eva xoxo**

**Chapter 8- Punishment**

I felt the burn in my chest and throat and I stirred on the surface that I was on and I tried to open my eyes and after about 5 minutes my eyes fluttered open and then snapped shut at how bright the place I was in was

"Get up!" a stern voice said but I just opened my eyes very slowly and blinked a couple of times before slowly propping myself up onto my elbows and then flopped back down when I saw none other than Edward in front of me

"Wha..." I tried to speak but my throat hurt unbearably and my voice was nothing more than a hoarse whisper so I looked around and only to find out that I was in the same room I was in before I was rescued by Jacob and that made tears gather in my eyes I slowly got up and walked over to the tiny studying desk and got out a note pad and pen and wrote on the pad 'What am I doing _here_? Why do you want _me_ so bad?' before showing it to Edward

"Good question but I won't answer…" he trailed off with a smirk "Why run off?" he asked and I just let out a breath and just sat down in the chair and put my head on my arms

"Here… drink this" Edward said and I looked up slowly and I eyed the drink in his hand "It's just water" Edward said shoving it into my hands and I just looked at it suspiciously not trusting anyone under this roof so I just put it onto the desk and grabbed the pad and wrote:

'I don't and I won't trust you or anyone else that comes through that door… I also hate your guts so I am NOT going take anything you offer to me! And lastly, what the hell do you want with me!?'

I shoved the pad into his hands and turned around in the chair and looked down to my lap and swallowed but even that sent pain through my body so I just grabbed some of my hair and pulled it into my eyesight and started to plait it and unplait it until Edward slammed the notepad onto the desk, making me jump in shock, and swung my chair around to face him and I immediately dropped my hair at the look on his face, he was glaring hard at me and his eyes were full of anger and hate and his mouth was drawn down into a deep frown and his eyebrows almost touching at how pulled together they were because of his glare "You may not trust me now but you will, you may not _like_ me much at the moment but that most certainly will change-" I cut him off

"What I'll hate you even more?" I whispered to myself under my breath as much as it hurt my throat and then I felt a sharp stinging against my cheek. He slapped me! He fucking slapped me!

"You will not interrupt me! Ever!" Edward yelled and I felt my eyes water a bit so I instinctively looked down and rubbed my cheek lightly as it hurt too much "Now as I was saying… If you don't take what I give you then, well that's your problem not mine, I'll feed and water you but if you take what I offer you is your choice because you'll end up taking it anyway, by force or not… as for what I want with you… well I'm sure you'll figure that out sooner or later" Edward smirked darkly and I just looked to the side and suddenly the floor looked extremely interesting "Look at me" Edward commanded but I don't listen to commands or anyone who randomly takes me away from my life and expects me to be happy about it oh hell no!

I felt his finger and thumb grab my chin and roughly pull my head towards his and I slapped his hand away from me then I quickly grabbed the notepad and pen and wrote:

'Piss off you monster!'

I turned it to him so he could read it and he looked even angrier than before as he put the notepad back onto the desk and yanked me out of the chair and threw me onto the bed. I cowered away from him as he walked deep into the wardrobe and I watched the wardrobe and watched as he emerged with something brown in his hands and he looked evil as he stalked towards me, smirking evilly and I moved as far back as I could which was when I fell of the bed with a 'thud' but I just kept scrambling back until I was pressed against the wall so I tucked myself as far inward as I could and watched with wide eyes as he walked around the bed and then was suddenly standing in front of me and I was looking at his knees so I ever so slowly looked up his body and soon found his face beaming evilly down at me

"Stand up" Edward said calmly which I'm going to take as he is beyond angry and I just shook my head slowly and he rolled his eyes while sighing before pulling me up. Once I was standing firmly on my feet he ripped my shirt straight off my body and his eyes looked over my body before they found refuge on my chest and openly stared but I quickly covered my breasts with my arms and I tried to get away but it didn't go unnoticed as he pulled me back to where I was and then turned me around so he was looking at my back and my front was pressed up against the wall. He then unhooked my bra and I struggled to keep my bra covering my breasts and I looked over my shoulder and finally got to see what was in his hands and my eyes were suddenly as wide as saucers. In his hands was a whip about 2 foot long, it was made from a fine brown leather but it looked more like a flimsy horse whip with a big tip.

"Now you're getting punished for a couple of reasons, first is running away… twice which earned you 14 strikes, second is for breaking some of the rules I gave you which has earned you 10 strikes" Edward said hitting the whip against his hand before rubbing it as if he were warming it up with his hands.

I started shaking my head furiously and I turned around to face him with wide, teary eyes

"No... no..." I whispered hoarsely to myself more than him and I looked him dead in the eye before opening my mouth "Why? What is with you and taking me away from my family... my friends... my life...? I'm not some sort of toy because if so then you have taken an already broken toy... one broken beyond repair and can never be used" I said as low as I could to unsuccessfully avoid increasing the pain in my throat while trying to clip my bra back up without him noticing and with shaky hands but against my wish he noticed me trying to do my bra back up and pulled my hands down in front of me and he held my wrists in one of his hands

"You are not a toy as such... and as far as I'm aware you have no family anymore! Or a life so you should be thanking me for giving you a life and for giving you love" Edward growled out low and venomously

"So you're saying..." I broke off in coughs and I ran into the bathroom and straight to the sink as I coughed my guts up, so to speak, for a couple of minutes before turning the tap on and splashing my face completely forgetting about Edward standing right outside the door but I filled up my hands with some water and drank it and hissed in pain as it burned my throat but I kept drinking and it died down a bit. After I dried my hands and mouth I started walking back into the when out of no-where I was pinned against the wall right beside the doorway to the bathroom with my arms above my head and I just cleared my throat before speaking

"As I was saying... you expect me to _thank-you_ after you take me away from my family, which are still alive just so you know, I also had a life and I admit, it wasn't easy, in fact it was confusing and complicated but it was still a life, _my_ life no matter how twisted it was... _this_ isn't a life here, this is... this is just human slavery! Kidnap... I don't want to be here and I don't want any of you _leeches_ in my life! If I knew that this was going to happen in my life then I wouldn't have run from them I would've joined them! And love? Really? That's what you call all of this? You call this _love_...? I'd hate to see what your hate for someone looks like!" I yelled in Edward's face as I rolled my eyes despite my throats protests suddenly I was turned around so the front of my body was pressed firmly against the wall

"You are mine Isabella... I will get that through to your human brain one way or another and you will respect me! You are mine and no-one else's I'm going to mark you so that you and everyone else knows who you belong to!" Edward hissed at me and I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck then it was gone and I was about to try turn around when...

_WHACK!_

I screamed out in pain as I felt the leather from the whip whack against my back with so much force it nearly tore through my skin and I heard Edward chuckle darkly then

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

I screamed out as loud as I could and I felt the tears fall out of my eyes like a waterfall. The whip cracked painfully on my back in four places only and repeatedly and on the 24th whack against my back I could feel and smell the blood running down my back and I looked behind me at Edward who was smirking evilly at my back. I collapsed to the ground as soon as he let go of my wrists and as I tried to get back up the smell of the blood got too overwhelming and I rolled over as I tried to get up but my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I fell back down but unfortunately landed on my back which was still bleeding but the blood flow was slowing down and I felt my body shake as all I saw was black as my eyes were still rolled into the back of my head and I fell into the darkness again.


	9. 20 Questions

**AN:/ Okay so I know that Edward is being a bit of a douche and all but he does have his reasons! All will be revealed in later chapters... Just keep reading my lovelies :) :) I don't like this Edward but hey... I wanted to just try this... I'M SOOOO SORRY EDWARD! I STILL LOVE YOU! Anyway... hahaha read, enjoy and review**

**Love ya,  
4Eva xoxo**

**Chapter 9- 20 Questions**

My back! My lungs! My hand! Ouch! I'm so sore... what happened? I thought as my eyes fluttered open and I noticed that my hand was put into a brace and straight as a board and I was lying on my stomach. I groaned in pain as I pushed myself up using my hand and once I was in a sitting position all of what happen before I passed out came flooding through my mind and I groaned again as I held my head in my hands and I got up and absentmindedly walked out onto the balcony only to go running back inside as I noticed I was still only in a bra and pants and it was freezing cold outside and I flopped back onto the bed and yelped in pain and shot up off the bed at the sharp pains in my back and so I walked over to the full length mirror by one of the corners of the room and turned around while looking over my shoulder to look at the damage done to my back and I gasped and I felt a tear roll down my cheek and drop from my wobbling chin and onto my exposed shoulder as I stared in shock, horror and anger at the capital 'E' covering my whole back caused by the whip that Edward had used against me. I heard my door start to open so I dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut just as the person walked into my room, I quickly locked the door and slid down it with my butt as to not hurt or make contact with my back

"Bella... Oh Bella" I heard Edward sing happily into the room and I glared at my knees before getting up off the floor and deciding to go for a shower.

After my very painful shower I had a feeling Edward was still outside and waiting in my room so I got dressed in the stuff I was wearing before and grabbed a dirty shirt from the tiny hamper in the corner of the bathroom opposite the shower. After I was dressed I took a deep breath and shut my eyes briefly before unlocking and opening the door and walking straight over to the wardrobe deliberately ignoring Edward as he was lying down on my bed resting against the headboard with his hands behind his head and his eyes followed me and a smirk slowly crept onto his features as I opened up the walk-in-wardrobe and walked in turning on the light as I went and then slamming the doors shut behind me and going straight to the back of the wardrobe and I picked out a pair of Dsquared boot cut washed denim jeans and a Freddy The Club plain black tee with a pair of Iron Fist Ruff Rider Wedge- Pewter. I grabbed a black Zig Zag Beret before walking out of the closet and over to the dresser and I opened the top drawer and took out some eyeliner, mascara and a natural coloured eye shadow before going to the drawer just under it and I grabbed out the curling iron before shutting the drawer and walking back into the bathroom and locking the door behind me all the while ignoring Edward, who was _still_ on the bed. I plugged in the curling iron and I started doing my make-up as I waited for the curling iron. I finished my make-up and I checked the curling iron and found that it was ready so I started curling the bottom half of my hair. (**AN:/ find a link to Bella's outfit on my profile**)

When I was done I did a quick once over of myself before nodding and smiling at myself in approval I walked out to find Edward still on my bed and with an expectant look on his face but I just huffed and walked out onto the balcony and shut the doors behind me before leaning my arms on the railing and watched as a little blue and green butterfly flew over and landed on my nose and I went cross-eyed trying to look and watch it and after a while it flew of and I just sighed before inspecting my nails like they were the most interesting thing to me and I watched the forest while absentmindedly playing with my left hand pointer finger's nail and I don't know how long I was there for when I suddenly felt two strong, cold arms wrap around my waist and I jumped before trying to get free but it didn't work as I was pulled against him so my back was on his chest and I hissed out before squirming in his hold and I thought it would be better if I turned around so that's what I did I turned around and had my chest instead of back pressed against his chest and I growled softly before awkwardly folding my arms across my chest

"What?" I snapped

"Nothing... Just checking up on you" Edward said

"Well now that you have... I'm fine and now you can go knowing that I'm fine" I said annoyed and irritated by his presence alone yet I felt... different in a way... sort of like... I have a crush on him but I hate everything about him at the same time... or me hating him is making me like him a tinsy bit more and if I did like him then I'm screwed... big time! I kind of felt like I didn't want him to go but I _really_ do!

"I'm not sure I want to..." Edward said with a... purr? Wow he _is_ weird!

"I'm certain I want you to go" I said with a bitchy smile but I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me that the wasn't true, Edward just purred more at my statement "You know you sound just like my neighbour's cat... but worse" I said placing my hands on Edwards chest as I tried to push away from him but he still had a strong grip on my waist so I tired spinning out of it but that didn't work like I had planned as I was spun out then back in and I groaned really loud and threw my head back "Why can't I just go back to my life at Forks with my family and friends and we forget all of this ever happened?" I voiced my thought as soon as it popped into my head. I looked into Edward's eyes and raised an eyebrow

"Because... you are mine" Edward answered and I bit my lip as to try to not laugh but some little giggles escaped my mouth and Edward raised a perfectly shaped brow

"What do you mean? Why are you always saying 'You are mine'?" I used a deep weird voice when I quoted what Edward has said so many times and I heard a booming laugh from my guess downstairs and Edward glared playfully at me

"1. I don't sound like that" Edward said and I just shrugged in an 'I don't care' gesture "and 2. I say you are mine because it's the truth... you _are_ mine" Edward said and I breathed deeply and angrily through my nostrils

"1. I belong to nobody... I'm not yours and I'm not anyone else's either" I said poking Edward chest "and 2. What the hell do you mean by 'You are mine'? Honestly" I asked placing my hands on my hips

"Well you do belong to me now, so deal with it! And what I mean by it is that you are my mate therefore you are mine and you do what I say when I say it" Edward said sounding annoyed

"Thanks for answering me..." I said slightly sarcastic then went over what he said in my head and my eyes widened "Mate? You're saying that I'm _your_... mate?" I gulped and Edward nodded and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to hang myself off of the balcony_ 'Very tempting Bella'_ I thought to myself "Well you've already lied to me..." I said looking down at the floor

"What? When did I _lie_?" Edward asked "When I first met you, you said and I quote 'You are free, if you want to be' and you know what... I'm not free... I'm captive, being held against my will literally!" I said looking pointedly at him and he dropped his hands but I just sighed and walked inside

"Even being free has limitations" Edward said as I sat on the bed

"What like being 'marked'?" I asked using air quotes for marked "If I had of known you were going to whip a capital 'E' into my back then one of us would be dead at the moment" I said feeling the anger from before bubbling up to the surface

"That was only to show you and others who you belong to" Edward shrugged

"Maybe... but 'E' can stand for many things like... Equal, Enrich, Eric, Esteem, Ethan, Earl, so on and so forth" I said and got up and walked into the bathroom and went into the little cabinet and got out an aqua coloured nail polish and walked back into the room and then I noticed the blood stain from my back and I started to feel queasy and light-headed so I grabbed a bundle of clothes and tossed them onto the stain and I sighed when I couldn't see it anymore thanks to the clothes and I ignored Edward's questioning gaze as I walked back to the bed and sat down and started doing my nails

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked sitting at the study desk but I just shrugged and continued painting my nails

"Because I can" I said blowing on my left hand to try dry it faster and I started to feel uncomfortable under Edward's intense stare "Do you mind not staring... its rude" I said and Edward just shook his head a bit, like he was trying to clear it

"No, I don't mind" Edward smiled a crooked smile and I think my heart fluttered

"Whatever" I said and did my other hand the best I could, seeing as it was in a brace, as Edward stared intently at my face.

After I did my nails I sighed "Is it just you that lives here?" I asked bored as I was in a bedroom and the most interesting thing here was going out onto the balcony and reading

"No, there's my family as well" Edward replied and my eyes bugged out of my head

"W-What?" I stuttered

"Yeah... there's me, Emmett, his wife Rosalie, Jasper and his wife Alice, they're my siblings... we're not blood related though... then there's Carlisle and his wife Esme... they're like our parents" Edward shrugged and I just nodded trying to soak it all in and I've come to a conclusion... I was taken by a vampire named Emmett and then I met his brother who I am supposedly his mate, I escaped, got re-captured, escaped again only to be captured _again_ and be 'marked' as the vampire, Edward's then I find out that I'm in a house with 7 vampires and they expect me to be happy and do everything that my 'mate' wants me to... well this shit ain't ok with me

"Ok then..." I say awkwardly

"Let's play 20 questions" Edward suddenly suggests and I raise my eyebrow

"I'm pretty sure you know everything about me" I said

"Surprisingly... I don't" Edward said and I sneezed but it sort of sounded like a cute kitten sneezing instead of a plain Jane who is 18 and recently kidnapped

"Sorry...um... sure why not" I shrugged and bit my lip out of habit

"Ok... What's your favourite colour?" Edward asked

"It changes day to day" I answered with a shrug

"What is it today?" Edward asked but I shook my head

"You can ask that on your next turn" I said and Edward chuckled "Hmm... What's your favourite music?" I asked

"Classics like Debussy" Edward answered immediately

"Claire de Lune" I said nodding and Edward looked slightly taken aback

"Ok... What's your favourite colour _today_?" Edward asked

"Aqua or Turquoise" I answered shrugging and Edward nodded "What instruments do you play?" I asked and Edward looked slightly confused

"How do you..." I cut Edward off with a shake of my head

"I play the piano" Edward said and I pumped my fist into the air

"Yes!" I cheered 'I _knew_ it! Hahaha I would've been the best music teacher in the world!' I thought to myself

"How did you know I played an instrument?" Edward asked

"Well... I just do… my little secret" I winked and Edward raised a brow and I sighed

"Because I do… I do music and other stuff that I'm not going to tell you about" I said and paused "Where did you come from? Like... where were you born and raised?" I asked

"Chicago" Edward said "What about you?"

"Forks. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week" I smiled and mumbled a quick "Until recently" but then quickly remembered a question that I _really _should know "How old are you?" I asked and suddenly he went all uncomfortable and started shifting his weight as he mumbled something too low for me to hear "Pardon?" I asked and Edward looked up at me

"I'm… I'm 109" Edward said and I gasped then scrunched up my nose

"109… wow" I said scratching the back of my head 'Well I don't think we'll ever get together... paedophile' I thought while mentally rolling my eyes

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Edward asked and I snorted

"I already have grown up... I am of legal age to drink and shit like that... but I know what career paths I wanted and now that they've been stolen from me there's no point in bothering to even continue with it" I said looking down and admiring my newly painted nails "I was forced to grow up fast because of my past... I didn't have the chance to be a child because of it... I never got a dad to threaten any guys who came over, never had a mother to fuss over me and talk girly to me... I had my grandma and that was it... besides my second family of course but it's just not the same as the real thing" I said gently tracing my thumb nail with my pointer finger as the nail polish was still freshly dry and I didn't want to ruin it

"Oh" was all Edward said

"My turn" I grinned "Can we stop playing?" I asked feeling like I've already told him too much about myself, I didn't want to get close to anyone let alone him. Edward just chuckled

"That wasn't a question about me" Edward replied and I huffed folding my arms over my chest while glaring I _really_ wanted to stop revealing stuff about myself to _him_

"Fine then... Do you care if I stop playing?" I asked and Edward just chuckled again so I just mimicked his chuckle sarcastically and got up and walked towards the door and when my hand was about to touch the door knob I was suddenly on the bed

"What the..." I started

"You aren't getting away again" Edward growled at me and my eyes widened and my hands flew up in a surrender gesture

"Jeez... I'm stuck in a house of vampires and I'm not even allowed to watch T.V. to occupy myself and try not be so _bored_" I huffed and walked over to the bookshelf "That's fine with me... as long as I'm _alone_" I emphasized the word 'alone' for his sake as I grabbed a random book from up high and turned to him and looked at him pointedly as he hadn't moved and I walked over to the stereo and turned it on "I think I already gave you your cue to leave" I said raising my eyebrow and rolled my eyes when he was just staring at me like I had just become his idol or hero or something like that

"So you know that we are vampires yet you don't care? We could kill you with just a light touch" Edward asked astonished and I just shrugged

"I don't care that's why, besides if you wanted to kill me or if you were going to kill me you wouldn't have "marked" me and just killed me already... I thought we had stopped playing 20 Questions" I said but it came out more like a question and I used air quotes for 'marked'

"You did, I didn't" Edward answered with a smirk

"Whatever... just please" I said gesturing to the door and Edward shook his head but started walking out and I sat on the floor with my legs crossed and I grabbed the remote and pressed play and then started reading as 'Love the way you lie' by Rihanna feat. Eminem started playing.

After a while I couldn't concentrate on the book so I put it down and got off the floor just as 'I'm not Afraid' by Eminem started and I started singing along and dancing around the room then it changed to 'Fearless' by Taylor Swift then 'It's all your fault' by P!nk followed by 'Dream catch Me' by Newton Faulkner and as I was singing along to 'All Summer Long' by Kid Rock I finally decided to grab my hair brush and I started singing into that while dancing around, swaying my hips, waving my arms in the air and jumping around and just as it got to the last chorus I turned around and my voice got caught in my throat as I saw Edward leaning on the doorframe smirking at me and I blushed tomato red as I turned away a tiny bit

"How long were you standing there?" I asked as I stared at my feet

"Long enough" was Edward's reply and I took a step back and tripped over my own feet and landed on my butt with a soft 'thud' and I only blushed harder as I stood up and turned off the stereo before turning to face Edward. I gasped as I jumped back in shock because when I turned I was only a few inches away from Edward's chest

"Personal space much" I mumbled as Edward reached over me and put something into the stereo and turned it on before pressing play "Claire De Lune" I commented nodding my head and as I went to walk around Edward he grabbed my right hand and put my left hand on his shoulder and then put his hand on the small of my back and then started slow dancing and I chewed my lip and when he spun me out I was unsure of what to do as I've never slow danced let alone danced or even did what I was doing earlier in front of someone, but then again I didn't know that Edward was watching me

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as I was slowly spun back in

"I... I can't dance" I said looking down

"You were before" Edward reminded me smirking

"Yeah but I was on my own, I didn't know you were watching _and_ I've never slow danced before... with anyone... _ever_" I said 'Besides I don't want to dance with you that's also a part of what's WRONG!' I thought

"Well you have the best singing voice I've ever heard and I'm sure that will make up for your lack of slow dancing skills" Edward said and I blushed letting go and turning off the stereo

"Thanks I guess... the only person who's ever heard me sing was my grandma" I said

"What happened to her anyway? Your grandmother I mean" Edward asked

"Brain cancer" I said simply

"Oh... I'm sorry" Edward said and I shrugged

"Not your fault" I said as I sat on the end of the bed as I still refuse to call this room mine and all the things in it mine, except all of the stuff that actually was mine.

Edward sat beside me on the bed "What happened in your past? With your parents and all" Edward asked and I gulped

"I don't want to tell you… I barely know you… plus I haven't exactly warmed up to this" I gestured around me "yet" I said looking the other way to Edward

"Bella" Edward said but I just took deep breaths to try not cry as _that_ day replayed in my mind like a movie or as if it just happened "Bella" Edward said again but I just shook my head and crawled up the bed and lied down on my side just staring at the wall in front of me.

I felt two arms circle my waist and pull me into their chest and I kept from hissing out in pain "Please... don't" I sighed and tried to wriggle out of Edwards arms "No... what have we talked about earlier?" Edward asked rhetorically as he started to trace his 'marking' on my back and I cringed away from him

"Why? Why do you think that we are ever going to be together? What makes you think that I'll ever love you, or even _like_you? Huh?" I asked turning over to look at Edward but when I did we were chest to chest and I was breathing heavily

"I just do... besides you're my mate." Edward said softly

"Look I understand that you're a vamp and all but seriously! You kidnapped me and expected me to run into your arms like I've known you since I was born and that I'm madly in love with you but honestly... it's the opposite" I sighed and looked down at our touching chests and quickly looked back up at his eyes "To be perfectly honest... if you hadn't of kidnapped me and had of let me meet you at school or something like a normal person then I might of actually liked you but you didn't... instead you took me and are now forcing me to like you and spend time with you" I said and placed my palm on his chest and pushed away slightly ignoring the electric current that suddenly pulsed through me and got up and sat down at the study desk and took out a piece of paper and a pencil and started doodling until I heard the door open and close lightly and then I flipped it over and began writing.


	10. Why?

**AN:/ I'M SO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Turns invisible from vampire power* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I swear I tried to update as soon as I could but you see I saved this chapter and then I went to save it again just in case and I was going upload it and update the story when my laptop decided that I didn't need this chapter. I had a heart attack because of it (not literary because I'm Edward's wife and I'm a vampire… I mean HELLO! Vampires can't have a heart attack… It's literary IMPOSSIBLE!) but thankfully I did have a another version of this story but it didn't most of the stuff that is in this chapter and it wasn't edited or anything but I didn't do anything to it so when I finally got to see my daddy again I told him about it and I gave my laptop and thank god he fixes computers for a living… anyway he recovered it! I mean I tried everything I could to try get it back but failed but my daddy got it on first go! I LOVE YOU DADDY! (Yes I'm Edward's wife and YES I still call my dad daddy… Don't judge ;P ;P ) Now onto the story… I really hope you all enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10- Why?**

I looked over my work and started to unconsciously hum a tune for it to be played to. I started to mentally sing the words to the tune I was humming softly

"_Skies are crying, I am watching__  
__Catching teardrops in my hands__  
__Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance__  
__Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper?  
And go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears,  
I awaken and untangle you from me  
Would it make you feel better,  
To watch me while I bleed?  
All my windows still are broken  
But I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper?  
And go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper_

_Go run, run, run__  
__I'm gonna stay right here  
Watch you disappear  
Yeah  
Go run, run, run  
Yeah it's a long way down  
But I am closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have  
You can break everything I am  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper?  
Oh-oh  
Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground4  
Like a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper  
Like a Skyscraper, like a Skyscraper"_

I sighed as I realised that the song was almost explaining my whole situation. I smiled slightly as I put my new song into my little notebook/diary which held all my other songs. As I was putting my new song into it something folded in half fell out. Curious, I picked it up and unfolded it to find that it was a picture of me and Grandma Swan on my 8th birthday and we were at the beach and I had a little party girl hat clipped to my hair and I had just finished burying grandma under sand and only her feet and head were visible and I was sitting on her stomach with a toothy grin plastered on my face and my eyes squeezed shut and grandma laughing at me. I remember that once she was out I was then buried like she was just I had my feet tickled and I couldn't do anything but squeal and roll my feet around trying in vain to get them hidden or out of the way of being tickled... they were good times.

I heard a soft knocking at the door and I jumped about 3 feet into the air before quickly searching for somewhere to put the picture where it was out of sight so I quickly put it back into my book and put my book under my shirt and I was fixing up my shirt trying to make it look inconspicuous just as the door opened and in walked... Edward, of_course_ it'd be _Edward_ I thought angrily

"What do you want now!" I asked angrily as I walked over to the closet walked in and shut the doors behind me. Once the doors were shut I walked about halfway and then pulled my book out from my shirt and put it on the highest shelf and put in the middle of a pile of clothes, making sure that it was invisible to the eye before walking back out. Edward's eyes immediately snapped to mine from where he was leaning on the desk

"Hi" Edward said casually

"Bye" was my reply as I jumped onto my bed and crossing my legs before grabbing my iPod and putting the headphones in my ears and turning the music up loud enough that I couldn't hear myself think as I looked out the window and a tear rolled down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away.

Suddenly all the memories of my parents death and everything up to now broke through my wall and flooded my mind and I nearly hunched over in pain, I started crying and I didn't want anyone to see me like this, especially Edward, so I ran to the bathroom stumbling a bit but just as I was about to get to the door I crashed into something hard and fell flat on my butt. I looked up with blurry vision caused by the tears and I saw Edward standing in front of me with a concerned look on his face but that just made me cry harder and I curled up into a ball and it wasn't until Edward started talking to me did I realise that my headphones were ripped out of my ears when I jumped up from the bed.

I didn't hear anything, I didn't want to, I just wanted to fade away, no-one really cared otherwise they wouldn't have left me the way they did… murder… cancer… love.

I didn't see anything and I just let the days roll by, I refused to talk or even look at anyone, most the time I just pretended I was asleep when Edward came up to check on me. It was maybe midnight, I wouldn't have a clue because I just stopped caring, when I decided I would end everyone's suffering, my suffering. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, I turned on the water so then they would think I was in the shower and I looked around and saw it, the perfect tool for this job. Nail scissors!

I picked them up and ran my thumb lightly over the blades and found that they were pretty sharp, PERFECT! I watched the mirror as I put one of the blades on my throat I took a deep breath before pushing the blade into the skin and I started to slide it across my throat.

I got maybe 2cm when the bathroom door burst open and in came Edward and he snatched the scissors out of my hand at an inhuman speed and half-heartedly glared at me as his eyes were nothing but concern and pain as if it was causing him physical pain, I just had a blank expression as I held his stare

"Why?" Edward asked pained but I just stared over his shoulder, I shouldn't have to explain myself and the reasons behind things I do, definitely not to Edward, I felt the blood oozing down my neck but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I casually walked back into the room and curled up onto the bed just watching the wall as if it was the most interesting thing I had ever seen.

I felt someone lie down beside me and wrap their stone cold arm around my waist and pulled me against their chest and normally I would've tried to get out of their grasp but I felt the tiniest bit comforted and also I didn't care because I already knew that no-one would love me, or _could_ love me… I mean look at me! I'm an average, boring 18 year old girl with boring brown hair and eyes, the most interesting thing about me is the length of my hair! Which by the way goes down to the top of my butt, in case I hadn't mentioned it before or you forgot. I'm boring physically and personally, honestly I have no idea why these psychopathic vampires took me and not someone pretty and smart and funny and well everything I'm not.

I didn't bother counting the days I had been in this house like I had started to do once I escaped and nearly drowned. I didn't care anymore; they could do what they wanted because honestly, I've had enough.

"Why did you do it? Why did you try?" said a soft velvety voice. The voice alone made me feel safe… trustworthy and I felt compelled to tell it _everything_ just to hear it again. I opened my mouth slightly but sealed my lips shut again. Instead of answering the voice I got up and took a medium sized wool blanket with me as I wrapped it around my body and went out onto the balcony and sat down and rested my face on the cold metal bars. The cold felt nice.

"Why?" I whispered and I repeated whispering that one word, the one word that if I got the answer to I could finally move on, find myself. Why did my dad kill my mother? Why did he kill himself? Why did he do it in front of me? Why do I remember everything of that day to the tiniest detail like that colour of the flowers in the vase, the shapes the splatters and pools of blood made or what their faces looked like? Why didn't Grandma Swan tell me about her cancer? Why did she leave so soon? Why did these psychotic vampires take me on the day she died? Why not maybe a week later or even a month later? Why that day? ... Why me?

**AN:/ *Turns visible again* Sooo…? What do you all think? Was it any good? Did you all like it? Sorry that it was short... I honestly thought it was longer but I just HAD to leave it there... Sorry again about my laptop practically deleting my chapter (btw it wasn't in my recycle bin or my folders… it was hiding… pretending to be a template ****) So give this chapter a nice little review and I'll update the next chapter as a treat for being without an update for sooo long… Also after chapter 11 I've officially ran out of pre-typed/written chapters so I'll probably change updates back to weekends with the occasional treat… it all depends… I have ideas for chapter 12 and chapter 13 but I have no clue for the rest of the chapters… I know what I want to in this story but I don't know what to do… or well… I'll figure it out by the time chapter 13 is done… hopefully… anyway… REVIEW!**


	11. Authors note

******Guys I am not able to post another Chapter This friday, Next friday, and monday I wont be able to update because I'm going to Washington D.C. Yayyyyyyy **

******Anyways you will hear from me In 2 weeks so write for you later**


End file.
